Heaven's light, Hellfire
by Transcendence14
Summary: Yeah, so, I had this song in my head, so decided to do an HTTYD fanfic for it. What possesed me to do such a thing? Thor only knows. Thor only knows. Anyways, read if you think it sounds interesting! And read author's note! Thank you! (One-shot.)


**A/N Hi! So, the song Heaven's light/Hellfire from Disney's** ** _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_** **has been stuck in my head for a while, and so I thought, what if there was no Esmeralda? What if, instead, there was Heather, taken as a small child from the Archipelago? What if she took Esmeralda's place in the movie? And so I thought I'd do this...it gets a teensy bit dark, just thought I should warn you...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters, plotline, or songs. Dialogue either.**

"Put that down, someone could get hurt."

"Yeah, that's the idea!"

"Oh, I see you have a kid."

The infuriating soldier parried her strike with a candle stick with his sword as her goat attempted to headbutt him.

She smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, well, he doesn't take to kindly to soldiers."

She thrust at him again and he jumped back.

"And neither do I!"

"That's hitting a _bit_ below the belt, don't you think?"

"No, _this_ is!"

"Ooof!"

He stumbled back before giving a blank grin.

"Touche."

Darn, why was he so good looking? She shook herself. She was a Viking. He had been sent to lock her up.

"Wait."

She stopped, the still lit candlestick right up against his face.

"What?"

"I didn't come in here to fight you."

She scowled at him, still angry.

"Then what do you want?"

"I'd settle for your name," he said sheathing his sword.

She slowly lowered the candlestick.

"Why?" she asked, suspicious.

"It's usually what people do when they meet each other."

She stared for a moment before saying, "Heather."

"Beautiful. My name's Phoebus. It means 'Sun God.' Your name is much better than Phoebus."

She stared a moment, her brain processing.

He'd called her name beautiful. His name meant Sun God. It fit him.

Then she saw Prime Minister Frollo behind Phoebus.

Oh gods.

"Excellent work, Captain. Take her away."

Phoebus, who had turned to Frollo at the sound of his voice, whipped back around to Heather.

"Claim sanctuary." he hissed quietly, all teasing gone from his voice. It was harsh now.

"You tricked me." she said equally quietly, her anger returning.

"I'm sorry, sir, she's...claimed sanctuary." Phoebus said, slowly turning back to Frollo.

Frollo quirked an eyebrow. "Very well. But she shall never escape. Come along, Captain."

Phoebus left quickly, and neither of them saw Frollo duck behind a large pillar.

Heather was ranting to herself when suddenly she felt an arm twist around her neck, choking her, and heard Frollo's voice.

"You will never escape me. I will hunt you down forever. And though I cannot touch you while you are inside this church, know the second you step outside that I will kill you, Viking dirt."

His voice stopped, but she felt something in her hair.

Oh Thor.

She wrenched away.

"What are you doing!?"

"Such a shame that such a young life should be wasted."

"Don't lie to me. I know what you were thinking."

He laughed, a sound that made her skin crawl.

"Such unholy thoughts. Perhaps it would be better to kill you now. But no. You certainly have chosen a magnificent prison. But Vikings don't do well inside stone walls..."

She had grown used to the Gypsy clothing, used it as a weapon, but now it made her feel vulnerable.

"Go."

He smiled his evil smile and did just that.

That night, back in the Court of Miracles, she couldn't sleep. She was afraid of Frollo. Afraid of what he'd do to her Gypsy family. She knew he hated Gypsies and Vikings both. Then she thought of Phoebus, how he had protected her. Why?

Unbeknownst to her, up in the dark bell tower Quasimodo was having a private battle with himself.

He didn't know what to say, so he began to sing while carving a new figurine out of wood and remembering her words: _"If I could do this you wouldn't see me dancing in the streets for coins."_

The song was gentle and sweet.

 _How many times out there_

 _I've seen a happy pair_

 _of lovers walking in the night._

 _They had a kind of glow around them._

 _It almost looked like heaven's light._

He smiled at the stars while holding up the wooden figure to the moonlight.

 _I knew I'd never know_

 _that warm and loving glow_

 _though I might wish with all my might._

He sighed heavily.

 _No face as hideous_

 _as my face_

 _was ever meant for heaven's light._

He took out a paintbrush and began painting the little statuette.

 _But suddenly an angel_

 _has smiled at me_

 _and kissed my cheek without a trace of fright._

He set his finished model on the table, a perfect likeness of Heather.

 _I dare to dream that she_

 _might even care for me._

 _And as I ring these bells tonight..._

 _my cold, dark tower seems so bright._

 _I swear it must be heaven's light!_

The bells rang in perfect rythym, swinging back and forth to make a glorious harmonic cacophony of beautiful sound.

Across the city , Frollo was staring into his fireplace. He too, began to sing.

 _Beata Maria, you know I am a righteous man._

 _Of my virtue I am justly proud._

He thought he could hear a dark choir singing in Latin, accompanying him.

 _Beata Maria, you know I'm so much purer than_

 _the common vulgar weak liscentious crowd._

 _Then tell me Maria, why I see her dancing there, why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul!_

 _I feel her, I see her_

 _the sun caught in her raven hair_

 _is blazing in me out of all control._

He could see her in the flames. And pulled back in realization.

 _Like fire!_

 _Hellfire!_

 _This fire in my skin_

 _This burning desire_

 _is turning me_

 _to_

 _sin._

There were red hooded shades, all pointing and chanting out his verdict in Latin.

 _It's not my fault!_

 _I'm not to blame._

 _It is the Viking girl, the witch who cast this flame!_

 _It's not my fault!_

 _If in God's plan_

 _he made the devil so much stronger than a man..._

 _Beata, Maria, don't let this siren cast her spell,_

 _don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

 _destroy Heather the Viking girl_

 _and let her taste the fires of hell!_

 _Or else let her be mine and mine alone..._

The doors opened.

"Minister Frollo. The Viking girl has escaped."

"What?"

"She's nowhere in the cathedral."

"What? But how...nevermind. Get out. Get out you idiot."

 _Hellfire,_

 _dark fire_

 _now Viking it's your turn._

 _Choose me or_

 _your pyre_

 _be mine or you will burn!_

He sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands.

 _God have mercy on me..._

the dark choir echoed him.

 _Kyrie elieson..._

 _God have mercy on her..._

 _Kyrie elieson..._

 _But she will be mine or_

 _she..._

 _will..._

 _BURN!_

The dark choir had no words now, so they harmonized in a beautiful display of horror.

And Frollo collapsed.

 **A/N So, so so sorry if that seemed too morbid. Just how the song goes. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
